ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Born This Way (альбом)
Born This Way третий альбом Lady Gaga, который будет выпущен в 2011 году. Обьявление о третьем альбоме было сделано после релиза The Fame Monster, когда в интервью Гага сказала что уже готовится к третьему альбому. Альбом записывался во время Monster Ball Tour в 2010 году. Создание Уже во время первого этапа The Monster Ball Tour осенью 2009 года, RedOne рассказал MTV News что они снова буду "колдовать" над её третьим альбомом. Он также сказал, что во время The Monster Ball Tour Гага вернется из студии с новыми песнями. Мы собираемся начать уже очень, очень скоро...в течении нескольких недель. Вы должны ждать его. Это тайна. Мы сделаем все для него, что бы вы его ждали - Red One На after-party 52 Грэмми, Joe Germanotta встретил Britney Spears, затем Гага присоединилась к их разговору. И вскоре они обменялись номерами телефона, были намеки что это было сделано для их дальнейшего сотрудничества, хотя никаких официальных заявлений насчет этого не было. Однако если это сотрудничество произойдет, то после того как Lady Gaga закончит тур Monster Ball. Во второй неделе марта 2010 года, Гага взяла выходные для написания новой музыки, прежде чем возобновить тур. 26 марта 2010 года на Австралийском радио-шоу The Kyle and Jackie O. Show она подтвердила работу над новым альбомом. Она сказала что: "Я работаю над ним, на данный момент я уже записала его сердцевину, так что я просто продолжаю путешествовать по миру, и это действительно здорово. Это конечно моя самая лучшая работа на сегодняшний день". Это был откровенный намек на то, что ранее неиздававшиеся песни могут быть на ее альбоме, вместо того чтобы состоять из полностью новых. Когда на твиттере спросили про дуэты с Гагой, Фернандо Гарибэй намекнул что это может произойти. 28 марта 2010 года в [[Чат Gagadaily|чате на GagaDaily]] она заявила что уже пишет первый сингл для альбома. Она также упоминула что скоро анонсирует название альбома, но не хочет рассказывать его прямо сейчас. 8 апреля 2010 Lady Gaga была замечена с главой звукозаписывающей компании в Сиднее с Фернандо Гарибэй. Она несколько раз приезжала в студию во время тура. 21 апреля 2010 года пресса выпустила заявление Akon о третьем альбоме Гага и об их планах на сотрудничество: "Она записывает песни в дороге. Я лечу из Европы чтобы поработать с ней. Гага как и я. У нее тоже своя студия в автобусе. Некоторые из песен которые я слышал, просто сумасшедшие. Все что я делаю в конце дня, это слушаю треки Гага и утверждаю их для альбома. Она придумывает невероятные записи. Красота-вот чего она хочет". В интервью Show Studio в Великобритании, Гага рассказала что альбом был написан на основе духовной связи с фанатами. Она хочет защитить своих "маленьких монстров" так, как они защищают ее. По данным журнала Rolling Stone, Гага планирует сказать название альбома в полночь Нового Года. "Я думаю что сделаю тату с названием и выложу фото"- говорит она,- " Я работала над ним последние несколько месяцев и я чувствую себя очень сильной. Он был записан так быстро. Некоторым артистам нужны годы. Я пишу музыку каждый день". Что касается предмета музыки, Гага что перестала писать песни о поиске славы, теперь ее больше волнуют политические взгляды. "Почему все еще мы говорим про "Не спрашивай, не говори?", это как трахать весь год, это сводит меня с ума. В течении трех лет я пекла пирожки - теперь пришло время испечь огромный, горький торт. Потому что, чем слаще пирог, тем больше горького может быть". 15 июля 2010 Fernando Garibay написал в Твиттере что работает с Гагой : "Это случилось, @LadyGaga и я только что закончили запись чудовищных размеров". 11 августа 2010 года, во время разговора с Райаном Сикрестом на KIIS-FM, Гага заявила что она уже сделала альбом. Но она не может остановится, что бы не писать новую музыку и возможно придется выпустить два диска. Она сказала что Prop 8 был отменен и она не может остановится писать и не знает как впихнуть все песни в третий альбом. Она сказала что хочет сделать иновационный альбом с иновационными сообщениями, в этом ей помогают 3 друга которых она назвала "Banditos". 18 августа 2010 года RedOne говорил об третьем альбоме: "Это будет шок, шок и шок. Вы никогда не захотели бы уйти слишком далеко от своего бренда, люди любят вас за поступки. Но мы всё же хотим дать им что-то такое с "остринкой", что-то, что заставит их сказать: "О, Боже! Такого мы не ожидали!". Продюсер, который работал над такими хитами как "Poker Face", "Love Game", "Just Dance", "Bad Romance" и "Alejandro", участвует в создании по крайней мере двух новых песен из нового альбома Леди Гага. "Её звучание какое-то особенное, и, не смотря ни на что, люди будут следовать за ним. Это звучание принадлежит только ей". 24 августа 2010 на арене Roger's Arena в Ванкувере, Гага сказала что лейбл хотел чтобы она не выпускала альбом до лета, но после того как они послушали треки, они сказали что просто обязаны издать его в начале 2011 года. 12 сентября 2010 Гага выиграла в номинации Видео Года. Она обещала что если выиграет номинацию, то скажет название альбома. 16 сентября 2010 Гага рассказывала про альбом: :"Этот альбом, самая величайшая вещь в моей жизни и я так взволнована. Сообщения, мелодии, направления, значения, все это для моих поклонников. Это полное освобождение". :"Я знала что у меня есть возможность изменить мир, когда я начала получать письма от моих поклонников. "Ты спасла мне жизнь...", "Я гей и мои родители бросили меня"...Мои поклонники связаны со мной". :"Мне все говорят что я высокомерная, но моя музыка единственное что у меня есть. Так что вы должны позволить мне быть уверенной в одной вещи. Я полагаю что вы ждете от альбома : "Вы хотите рекорды продаж и мочится на людей"". :"Бейонсе говорила : Откуда бл** ты берешь столько идей?. И я сказала что я не знаю Би, я просто родилась такой". В интервью RWD', Гага сказала чтобы ее альбом влился в рок-массы. Во время дебюта песни You and I, она сказала что надеется на его широкое распространение среди всех. :"Я написала красивую песню, и хочу чтобы она была на моем третьем альбоме, но по этой песне нельзя судить что весь альбом будет такой. Это просто очень большой, рок-н-рольный хит. Я хочу чтобы она вошла в массы". :"Она красивая, красивый текст и мелодия" В интервью Entertainment Weekly, Elton John рассказал об альбоме: :"Я люблю ее и люблю ее способность писать. Есть шанс что у нас будет совместная песня, но она настолько занята и я тоже занят, так что может этого и не выйдет. Но ее песни - чертовски восхитительны. ‘Born This Way’ это название песни, это новый гей-гимн. Но на самом деле он не гей-гимн, так как каждый может почувствовать эту песню". Менеджер Гаги Трой Картер говорил об альбоме в интервью Billboard Touring Conference and Awards. :"Мы только начали проигрывать музыку для лейбла. Мы очень взволнованы. Мы начинаем немного играть песни для людей, и она чувствует что сделала невероятную работу, действительноневероятную работу". :"Мы построили бизнес на ее творческой инфрастурктуре, и этот бизнес уникален для Lady Gaga. Мы еще не обьявили дату...нет...но очень скоро это сделаем" RedOne также говорил об этом, заявив что "Он думает что этот альбом-свобода. Это как свобода, этот альбом … это ее альбом!" :"Чтобы быть честным с вами,я думаю что этот альбом, самая лучшая вещь которую она когда-либо делала.Когда он выйдет, вы услышите его и сами сделаете выбор. Я думаю что вы полюбите его. Но я думаю что эта вещь слишком ценна для меня,чтобы говорить о ней. Это сумасшедствие!" Akon говорил об альбоме в интервью MTV News, заявив что альбом безусловно "прыжок вверх" от предыдущей работы Гаги, и что он чувствует что это "только закуска для чего то безумного." Факты *30 мая 2010 года, во время двухчасового интервью ShowStudio, Гага сказала что альбом полностью записан, но пока он не получил название. Она рассказала что третий альбом, вдохновлен своей новой инстиктивной энергии и духовной связи с "маленькими монстрами". *1 июня 2010 года, на шоу Ларри Кинга, Гага отметила что альбом не выйдет на Рождество, он будет выпущен в 2011 году. *В двойном июльском номере Rolling Stone, Гага рассказала что обьявит название альбома 1 января 2011 года в 00:00:00 в виде новой татуировки. Она также рассказала про новый сингл : " Этот припев сам пришел ко мне, я клянусь, как будто Бог сам выдал мне его". *В том же интервью Rolling Stone, Гага заявила что "сообщения в новой музыке будут более горькими, чем раньше". Также она сказала : "У меня теперь есть слава и я не хочу больше писать о ней". *Гага выступила с новой песней "You & I". Она подтвердила что эта песня не станет синглом, потому что это рок-н-ролльная песня. Она написала ее за день до выступления на вечеринке Элтона Джона в июне 2010 года. На премьерном шоу североамериканского турне Monster Ball она сказала, что эта песня войдет в третий альбом. *9 июля 2010 года, на The Today Show, Гага заявила что исполнение песни "You & I" отличается от альбомной версии. *14 июля 2010 года на выступлении в Кливленде, Огайо Гага сказала что вместо того чтобы войти в Зал Славы Рок-н-Ролла, она написала песню в автобусе, как войти в этот зал. *Было подтверждено что на альбоме будет песня с Akon, но неизвестно войдет ли она. *В интервью 11 августа 2010 года на KIIS-FM, Гага сказала что написала материала на 2 альбома, но выпускать она будет один. *12 августа на арене Staples Center, Гага захотела спеть несколько песен с нового альбома. Но ее лейбл запретил ей. *В интервью Billboard RedOne заявил что работал с Гагой над двумя треками для нового альбома. *12 сентября 2010 года, во время победы в номинации "Видео Года" на MTV Video Music Awards, Гага сказала что ее новый альбом называется "Born This Way", и спела несколько строк из песни Born This Way. *С 16-19 октября, в Осло Гага работала над треками для альбома "Born This Way", об этом стало известно из фотографии с Garibay] из твиттера. *23 октября 2010 года, Гага сняла первое интервью для альбома с Андерсеном Купером в Южном Парке Лондона. Интервью выйдет в феврале 2011 года. *2 ноября 2010 года, на Гагадейли появилось окно в котором нужно ввести свой email для получения эксклюзивной информации об альбоме. *22 ноября 2010 года, Гага исполнила отрывок неизвестной песни которая будет на альбоме. “Tonight I will return all the fame and riches earned, with you I’d watch them all be burned”. *26 ноября на концерте в Гданьске, Гага сказала что в альбоме будет около 20 песен и пообещала что это будет лучший альбом десятилетия. Она также добавила, что альбом полностью завершен. *Гага анонсировала что первый сингл выйдет до 19.02.11 Категория:Альбом